


Scandal

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Haircut 100 (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical tripletsIn my story Roger joined Duran Duran in early 1979The title of the story is inspired by Queen's song Scandal





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger, John and Andrew are identical triplets  
> In my story Roger joined Duran Duran in early 1979  
> The title of the story is inspired by Queen's song Scandal

**Scandal**

 

**Duran Duran + Scandals... Two words that fit together like two peas in a pod, whether it'll be two of the Taylor triplets sniffing cocaine in a Birmingham nightclub or Simon getting in a fight with the press outside a London restaurant, it seemed they were never to far from drama. This scandal though wasn't about John or Andrew or even Charlie for that matter... This scandal centred around the quietest member of Duran Duran, when he was confronted about it he plainly denied everything. Although it wasn't just Duran Duran who were having trouble getting the truth, Haircut 100 were finding it difficult finding out the truth from their lead vocalist Nick Heyward, like Roger every time he was asked a question he would deny it.**

**The final straw came when the couple were caught by Nicky and Blair holding hands as they were leaving The Electric Cinema in Birmingham City Centre. After feeding back what they had found out, Karl, Les, Michael, Paul and Simon decided they would confront the two about their relationship. The next morning, Paul got straight on the phone asking Nick and Roger if they could possibly stop by his office, instantly realizing they were in trouble the two got up and got dressed dreading the meeting. The couple got more nervous at they approached the Rum Runner, where they were confronted their managers about their relationship. Looking at each other they knew their game was up and that they would have to come clean and explain the truth. Looking at the floor Roger took a deep breath and started to explain**

**'We met back in 1979, just after Duran Duran had performed our first gig at Birmingham Polytechnic College, John and Nicky started arguing over something, so I headed outside for some fresh air, when I accidentally bumped into Nick, who was just passing by with his band mates and who were called Rugby at the time, after asking if he was OK I apologised and we got talking, as he left he passed me his number and then rejoined his band mates'**

**'And?' Simon asked appearing behind Paul**

**'He rang me up and asked if I would like to join him for a drink and after I persistently persuaded my band mates to watch him perform, they said yes to shut me up and after he finished performing on stage and got changed, I joined him for a drink and that's when I asked me out, he said yes and we've been dating ever since' Nick carried on explaining**

**'What happened next?' Les questioned**

**'We didn't want anybody to know that we were together, so we would meet up in secret, then the papers found out about us, so we had to be wary of where we met just in case the press were there prying for a story. A week after making the discovery, they printed a story under the headline ''Fantastic Day For A Wild Boy'', we both decided that staying in was the only way we would get to see each other without the press knowing and at first it was OK then it after a while it started to get depressing having to stay indoors because of a bunch of prats' Roger sighed**

**'Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you?' Karl catechized rather angrily**

**'We couldn't, Simon would have launched into a seven hour foul-mouthed tirade about responsibility and he wouldn't have faired any better' Nick responded pointing to Les who was standing by the side of Simon Le Bon**

**'My brothers would have flipped out at me and told me to stop seeing Nick' Roger added**

**'So basically you kept your relationship under wraps for just over 4 years' Blair interrogated**

**'Yep, we decided we weren't going to let any idiots ruin our relationship for a few hundred pounds' they answered in unison**

**'Anything else we should know about?' Nicky asks with a sharpness in his voice**

**'No' Roger snapped**

**'Here's a question for you lot?' Nick asked turning the tables 'How did you find about our relationship?'**

**'We asked Nicky and Blair to spy on you?'  John answered** **guilty**

**'You fucking did what?' Roger screeched**

**'We asked Nicky and Blair to spy on you?' John repeated**

**'Why?' Nick enquired**

**'Because we wanted to find out if the papers were telling the truth' Andrew admitted**

**'I hate you, you should know fucking better to trust your own brother than a fucking newspaper' Roger screamed storming out**

**'Just let him be alone, he'll need time to calm down' Nick suggested**

**'We didn't want to but you both kept denying you were together, so we had no choice' Mark confessed**

**'I can't believe you guys, you're meant to be our friends, band mates, brothers and this is how you treat us, by going behind our backs' Nick**

**'Please Nick' Phil begged**

**'No Phil, you went and done something that not only hurt our feelings but made us feel like we can't trust you any more. You back-stabbed and humiliated us, you may have even just cost us our relationship' Nick replied**

**'What makes it worse is you would have gone ape at me and Roger if we ever dared interfered in your relationships' he added leaving the others shocked at Nick's sudden outburst 'Now if you don't mind, I've got a boyfriend to search for'**

**Letting what he said sink into his friends minds, he headed off to find Roger, he was about to head back to the Rum Runner when he spotted the older lad looking into the murky waters of Birmingham Canal as tears fell from his eyes**

**'Nick, I don't think I can trust them again' Roger whispered**

**'What do you mean Rog?' Nick catechized**

**'I want to leave the band, I can't be around four untrustworthy people especially when two of them are my own brothers' Roger responded**

**'Same here, but we just can't quit' Nick explains**

**'I know' Roger sighs 'I just wish we could'**

**Deciding against returning both Nick and Roger headed back home in Stoke Row in Oxfordshire to a sink full of dirty dishes and a messy living room. Heading into the kitchen Roger decided he would wash up, while Nick opting the easiest job, the drying up when the subject of whether they should leave their bands popped up, Nick admitted to Roger, he wanted to leave Haircut 100 anyway to pursue a solo career, Roger was shocked but understood his boyfriend's actions. Although what was about to happen next was going shock the oldest lad even more. Getting down on one knee Nick rambled on about how much he loved Roger and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him before finally getting to the part in asking Roger if he would marry him. Roger smiled and said yes before kissing him on his soft ruby lips.**


End file.
